Dino Charged with Thunder (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dino Charged with Thunder. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, Tyler and the others having a normal life. Tyler Navarro: Sure is a big day, let's see how well I'll do with the t-rex. Heckyl: How're things at your zoo, Kendall? Kendall Morgan: Oh, it's Fine, thank you for asking, Heckyl. Riley Griffin: Man, it's been a long time since we defeated Slege along with his cretins, not to mention Lord Arcanon. Matthew Griffin: I notice, it's good thing I'm giving a hand with that Ceratosaurus, Bro. Riley Griffin: Careful, Matt, this one looks aggressive over strangers. Chase Randall: Lucky for you, Kendall worked on a new dino whistle to tame them. Suddenly, they had an unexpected welcome by Wuya, High Roller, and their Heylin Legion. High Roller: Cower before the wrath of Wuya and her Heylin Legion! Wuya: Surprise to see us, Dino Rangers!? Then, Keeper had to protect them as he used his staff and safely hide them in the base. Heylin Jack Spicer: Hey! Where'd they go!? High Roller: They disappeared! Inside the base, Keeper Keeper gathered all of the twelve energems. Keeper: Is everyone alright? Matthew Griffin: We're alright, Keeper. Tyler Navarro: But... Who were those guys? Keeper: I believe they were other villains from different worlds, it's none other then, High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion, I fear that they're about to destroy our dimension if we don't stop them. Jamse Navarro: How are we going to put a stop to this? Kendall Morgan: Hmm.. actually, there are other group of rangers out there besides our own world. Shelby Watkins: Wait, what you saying? Kendall Morgan: Well, I've been gathering information about the Dragon Force Power Rangers in the Legacy artkives, many they can help us. Sir Ivan of Zador: Indeed, Lady Morgan, only the Dragon Force Rangers can aid us in our time of need. Keeper: Heckyl, We must inform Zordon, Tommy, and the others at once. Heckyl: Right, Keeper. Zenowing: Then let's go, we mustn't waste any time. So, they enter the portal to get help from Tommy Oliver and the others. However, the Heylin Legion used the reanimater and brought back Goldar, Scorpina, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Lord Arcanon, Singe, Sledge, and his gang. Wuya: Greetings, Goldar, Scorpina, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Lord Arcanon, Singe, Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Fury, Doomwing, Snide. Lord Arcanon: Who are you, and what business do any of you have? High Roller: For seeking our revenge on the Power Rangers. Sledge: And why should we let a pipsqueak and a witch like you two take the lead on this? Mesogog: Calm yourself, Sledge, because it seems to me that we have new allies. Goldar: What do you two have in mind? Wuya: We start working together to destroy the Power Rangers, starting at Big Green. High Roller: And if we work together, we'll let you all claim the Dino Gems, Energems, and the Dragon Crystals. Singe: That sounds very promising. Heylin Chase Young: So, are you all in or out? It's your choice. Sledge: Fine by us, count us in. Anything for the energems! Mesogog: This should be interesting. Lord Arcanon: Very well, we have a deal. Meanwhile at Big Green, Raiden and his friends were training with the other warriors. Lin Chung: You remember how we practice, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: I do, Lin Chung, I'll do my best. Kimiko Tohomiko: Think fast, Raiden. Shoku Mars Fire! As Raiden absorbed enough fire power, he strikes back and Kimiko kicks it away. Parrot King: Well done, Raiden. (squawks) Your trianing with your friends has served you well. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Parrot King. Grand Master Dashi: Just remember not to get too overconfident, you and your friends still have a long way to go if you're willing to bring High Roller to justice and defeat Wuya and her legion. Raiden Thompson: I understand, thank you, Grand Master. Just then, there was a call from Commander ApeTrully. Commander ApeTrully: Attention, Rangers! Report to the main hall at Big Green, we have visitors arriving! With that said, visiters from Angel Grove, Reefside, and Amber Beach arrived just in time. Commander ApeTrully: Raiden, Kirby, Raz, Kim, Selena, Angel, Steven, we have some visitors that we want you all to meet. Raiden Thompson: Really, who? With that said, Jeremy was the first to introduce himself. Jeremy: My name is Jeremy, the new Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. Jason Lee Scott was my cousin, these are his friends, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, and Tomax Oliver. (looks at Raiden) I've heard plenty about you, Raiden, it's nice to meet you. Raiden Thompson: Likewise, Jeremy. Zack Taylor: It's good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: Thanks, Zack, you too. Billy Cranston: I'm glad to make your acquantance, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: No worries, Billy, welcome to Big Green. Trini Kwan: It's nice to meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Trini. Kimberly Ann Hart: Nice to meet you, Princess Selena. Princess Selena: It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kimberly. Tomax Oliver: Its great to finally meet a green newbie like you, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Thanks for the compliment, Tomax. Zordon: Greetings, Dragon Force Rangers, it is an honor to meet you all in person. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Zordon. Alpha 5: Ay, yai, yai, yai, yai! I can't believe it, the Dragon Force Rangers. Alpha 6: I know, they're the very ones. Alpha 7: We're turly honored to meet you all. Grand Master Dashi: Meet Alpha 5, 6, and 7, and this is Hayley Ziktor, Elsa Randall, and Anton Mercer. Hayley Ziktor: Hello there. Elsa Randall: It's nice to meet you all. Anton Mercer: The pleasure's all ours. Commander ApeTrully: And these are the Dino Thunder Rangers, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, and Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Conner McKnight: Good to finally meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for your pleasantry, Conner. Ethan James: Nice to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Right back at ya, Ethan. Kira Ford: How do you do, Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Nothing much, Kira. Tommy Oliver: It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Black Ranger like you, Steven. Steven Baxter: Thanks a lot, Tommy. Katherine Hillard: It's nice to meet you, Selena. Princess Selena: You too, Kat, I've heard a lot about you and Tommy. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: And it's good to meet you in person, Angel. Angel Kesler: (giggling) You too, Trent. Grand Master Dashi: And we're glad you could come in short notice, Keeper. Keeper: We are honored to help, Dashi, my old friend. Grand Master Dashi: Everyone, meet the Dino Charge Rangers: Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, and Riley's older brother, Matt. And this is their mentor, Keeper, and Taku, Koda's little brother. Tyler Navarro: Nice to meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tyler. Chase Randall: Good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Chase. Koda: Kirby, I am glad to meet you. Kirby Knoxville: No worries, Koda, glad that you're our new friend. Riley Griffin: How do you do, Raz? Raziel "Raz" Margera: Shelby Watkins: Hi, Selena, it's nice to meet you. Princess Selena: Greetings, Shelby, it's an honor to meet you. Sir Ivan of Zandar: How do you do, Lady Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Nice to meet you, Ivan. James Navarro: It's a pleasure the meet you, Kirby. Heckyl: Nice place. Kirby Knoxville: Thanks, Heckyl, good to meet you and James. Prince Phillip III: It is an honor to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Prince Phillip. Kendall Morgan: It's nice to meet you, Selena. Princess Selena: You too, Kendall. Zenowing: I'm honored to meet you, Angel. Matthew Griffin: How are you? Angel Kesler: Nothing much, Matt. (to Zenowing) Nice to meet you too, Zenowing. Commander ApeTrully: We bid you all welcome to Big Green. Keeper: Thank you, ApeTrully, for you kind and noble welcome. So, they all settled themselves in Big Green. Just then, Origin Man was happy to meet new friends who're Dinosaur Power Rangers. Origin Man: Wow, Dino Rangers in Big Green? Kirby Knoxville: That's right, Origin Man. Koda: Cave man from hidden kingdom, he's morphinominal. Billy Cranston: My thoughts exactly, Koda. Mighty Ray: We've found him in at the cold climate along with the T-Rex, it's a long story. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Why am I getting a feeling we're making new friends with other Power Rangers? Princess Selena: I'm not sure, but I'm sure some things are bound to happen. Chase Young: Yes, Princess, some things were bound to heppen when it comes to help other groups of Power Rangers. Soon afterwards, the Dino Rangers showed Raiden and his friends their Dino Gems and Energems. Tommy Oliver: Do you know what some of these are, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: Yes, the objects that you're holding are the Dino Gems and Energems. Kirby Knoxville: Whoa, hold on a second, aren't they all Power Rangers like us? Princess Selena: They are, Kirby, The Dino Morphers' faceplates change to match the Dino Zords the Dino Thunder Rangers are summoning. For example, if the Dimetrozord is summoned by the Red Ranger of the team, the Tyranno faceplate vanishes and the Dimetro faceplate appears. When the rangers are in civilian form, the Zord faceplates vanish completely, leaving only the wristbands and Dino Gems. In this form, they are known as Dino Bracelets. They can still be used as communicators. Steven Baxter: I think she's right, as for the Energems, they're metallic and mineral crystals of various colors that channel untold powers of the universe. As described by their own guardian, their power is unfathomable, transcending the normal governing principles of the cosmos and beyond, such as space, time, good and evil. During prehistoric times, Keeper crashed on Earth with ten of the Energems in tow while on the run from the ruthless bounty hunter, Sledge. To keep the Energems safe, Keeper entrusted them to ten of the world's bravest dinosaurs, bonding the objects with their animal spirits. Unfortunately, their whereabouts were lost when a subsequent rain of asteroids led to the extinction of the dinosaurs, are we right, Keeper? Keeper: Indeed you are, Steven. And after my ranger friends including my apprenince, Zenowing bonded to their Energems, Hecky was the only one who bonded to his Talon Energem. Zenowing: It's true, and that was before we bestowed the Platinum Energem to Matt. Heckyl: Now, we have twelve Energems to protect from Seldge and Lord Arcanon's evil hands. Raiden Thompson: Hmmm, interesting. Zenowing: And once we're bonded to our Energems, we stop aging, James bonded to his Aqua Energem a dacade before Tyler bonded to his Red Energem. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Wow, I gotta say, that must have been a really long time. Kirby Knoxville: Ditto on that, Kim. Then, Woo the Wise along with Anton, Tommy, Kendall, and Hayley worked up enough technology. Woo the Wise: So, Anton, Tommy, Kendall, and Hayley. If we combine our knowledge of technology, we might have a way to create new Dino Zords for the Dragon Force Rangers to use in battle. Kendall Morgan: It's possible, Woo. (to Tommy) Tommy, what do you recommend? Tommy Oliver: Hmmm, you know. I think this calls for a rangers touch, the way we use them. Anton Mercer: With the shared technology of how Zordon and Alpha 5 one created the Dinozords, mine and Tommy's technology of created Dino Thunder Zords, and Kendall's work on the new Dino Chargers and Zenowing's way of building the Dino Charge Zords. Woo the Wise: Splendid, let's get to work. So, Woo and Jack Spicer started making prepreation with the new Zords while Anton, Tommy, Kendall, and Hayley helps out. Meanwhile with Raiden, he was training with Jeremy, Conner, and Tyler. Tyler Navarro: Okay, Raiden! Show us your fire! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Tyler, here it comes! As he wields his Dragon Fire Katana, Conner used his Tyranno Staff to block it. Conner McKnight: Not have bad for a rookie, but let's see how you can dodge Tyler's Dino Morpher Blaster. With one blast from Tyler, Raiden block the attacks from them. Tyler Navarro: Awesome! Jeremy: You're getting good at this. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for your compliments, it's all in the learning process. Zenowing: Hello, Raiden, I see you've turned out to be very skilled swordsman. Raiden Thompson: Yeah, I've been practicing and practicing, until I got better at holding a sword. Zenowing: I see, which is why I have chosen you to possess your own Prism Slash Technique. Raiden Thompson: Really, how will that be possible? Zenowing: You will see once I bestow it to you, My young friend. With Zenowing drawing his Titano Saber, he energized Raiden giving the Prism Slash ability. Zenowing: How do you feel, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: I feel like I have a new power inside of me. Zenowing: And with your new Prism Slash power, you'll be more stronger than ever. Suddenly, there was an attack alerting the rangers as ApeTrully spotted the danger. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers, High Roller, Wuya, Lord Arcaonon and Mesogog are leading the attack in the city! Tommy Oliver: It's time to roll. Raiden Thompson: Understood, Tommy. Heckyl: I sure look forward to this. Mr. No Hands: First Squad, Power Rangers, Deploy! Alpha Girl Latifah: Second Squad, Zebra Brothers, Bearstop, let's roll! As they came just in time, Arcanon, Mesogog, their followers, High Roller, Wuya, and her legion were waiting. Wuya: So glad to see you again, Rangers. Lord Arcanon: I hope you're ready to meet your demise! Kimi "Kim" Margera: So, that's Lord Arcanon, huh? Jeremy: That's him, Kim. Conner McKnight: And Masogog, Sledge, and theirs lackeys along with Zeltrax, Goldar, and Scorpina. Tyler Navarro: You take the lead on this, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Tyler. Sledge: You want a punchline, we'll give it to ya! Raiden Thompson: Think again, Sledge, your defeat is at hand, It's Morphin Time! Dragon Crystal! Altogether: Insert! Dragon Spirits, Emerge! At last, the Dragon Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Jeremy: It's Morphin Time! Next, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Thunder Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! Altogether: HA! Then, the Dino Thunder Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Finally, the Dino Charge Rangers morphing sequence. Raiden Thompson: Rage of the Fire Dragon, Dragon Force, Red! Kirby Knoxville: Tsunami of the Water Dragon, Dragon Force, Blue! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Protection of the Forest Dragon, Dragon Force, Green! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Strength of the Earth Dragon, Dragon Force, Yellow! Princess Selena: Blast of the Wind Dragon, Dragon Force, Pink! Angel Kesler: Blizzard of the Snow Dragon, Dragon Force, White! Steven Baxter: Steel of the Metal Dragon, Dragon Force, Black! Altogether: Worth greatest hour, use dragon power! Power Rangers Dragon Force! The Dragon Force Symbol appears. Jeremy: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Tomax Oliver: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! Altogether: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! Altogether: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force, Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder, and Dino Charge, Unite as one! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smakes and explosions appeared from behind them. Mesogog: This should be interesting. Jack-Bots! Putty Patrollers! Tyrannodrones! Triptoids! Vivix! Spikeballs! Rise! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots! Putty Patrollers! Tyrannodrones! Triptoids! Vivix! Spikeballs! Attack! With the attacks made, the rangers begin their team up with the Red Rangers leading. Sledge: Is that all you got!? Conner McKnight: We're just getting started, Sledge! Tyler Navarro: Go for it, Raiden! Jeremy: We'll follow your lead! Raiden Thompson: Understood. Dragon Fire Katana! Jeremy: Power Sword! Conner McKnight: Tyranno Staff! Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Smasher! Altogether: Quadriple T-Rex Flame Blast! (taking out a lot of Jack-Bots, Putty Patrollers, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Vivix, and Spikeballs, and weakening Sledge) Snide: Show me what you got! Billy Cranston: With pleasure, Snide! Ethan James: That's your cue, Kirby! Koda: We work together! James Navarro: Go for it! Heckyl: Lead on! Kirby Knoxville: You got it, Heckyl. Dragon Water Staff! Billy Cranston: Power Lance! Ethan James: Ticera Shield! Koda: Stego Shield Bock! James Navarro: Aknylo Hammer! Heckyl: Spin Boomerang! Altogether: Ultimate Blue Dino Water Attack! (wiping out a lot more Jack-Bots, Putty Patrollers, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Vivix, and Spikeballs, and weakening Snide) Goldar: I've waited a long time for this! Tomax Oliver: So have I! Riley Griffin: After you, Raz! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Thanks, Riley. Dragon Forest Axes! Tomax Oliver: Dragon Dagger! Riley Griffin: Raptor Claw! Altogether: Triple Green Dino Forrst Slash! (taking down a lot more Jack-Bots, Putty Patrollers, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Vivix, and Spikeballs, and weakening Goldar) Scorpina: You're no match for me! Kira Ford: Let's fine out! Trini Kwan: Right behind you, Kira! Sir Ivan of Zandar: If you may, Lady Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: With pleasure, Ivan. Dragon Earth Lance! Trini Kwan: Power Daggers! Kira Ford: Ptera Grips! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Golden Ptera Saber! Altogether: Quadriple Yellow Gold Earth Ligntning Blits! (bringing down a lot more Jack-Bots, Putty Patrollers, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Vivix, and Spikeballs, and weakening Scorpina) Poisandra: Let's take them down, Curio! Curio: Right behind you, Poisandra! Katherine Hillard: Here they come now! Kimberly Ann Hart: Your turn to lead, Selena! Princess Selena: Of course, Kimberly. Dragon Wind Bow! Kimberly Ann Hart: Power Bow! Katherine Hillard: Stego Bow! Shelby Watkins: Tricera Drill! Altogether: Quadriple Pink Dino Wind Blast! (wiping out a lot more Jack-Bots, Putty Patrollers, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Vivix, and Spikeballs, and weakening Poisandra and Curio) Fury: I'll destroy you all! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Not on our watch! Matthew Griffin: Now, Angel! Angel Kesler: On it, Matt. Dragon Snow Saber! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Dagger! Matthew Griffin: Cerato Cannon! Altogether: Triple White Dino Snow Attack! (taking down a lot more Jack-Bots, Putty Patrollers, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Vivix, and Spikeballs, and weakening Fury) Zeltrax: Let's put an end to thier insolence! Doomwing: I'll take care of Zenowing! Singe: I don't care which ranger! Wrench: Let's get them! Tommy Oliver: Let's do this! Zenowing: With you all the way, Tommy! Zack Taylor: You're up, Steven! Chase Randall: Go for it, Mate! Steven Baxter: Thanks, Chase. Dragon Metal Baton! Zack Taylor: Power Axe! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Staff! Chase Randall: Para Chopper! Prince Phillip III: Pachy Wrecking Ball! Zenowing: Titano Saber! Altogether: Ultimate Dino Metal Strike! (bringing down every last Jack-Bots, Putty Patrollers, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Vivix, and Spikeballs, and weakening the rest of the generals) Lord Arcanon: You may have destroyed my army, but you're no match to a warlord! Mesogog: Tell us a few things you have that we don't, Dragon Rangers? Raiden Thompson: That's simple, it's because we do for what is right! Tyler Navarro: Well said, Raiden! Conner McKnight: The Dino Dragon Force Chargers will give you guys more power, activate your new Dino Armor Mode. Raiden Thompson: Understood. (to his team) let's go, Everyone! Voice Command: Dino Dragon Force Chargers, Engage! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dino Armor Mode, Activate! (transformed into their Dino Armor Mode) Dino Armor Mode, Activate! Conner McKnight: Battlizer, Energize! (transforms into his Battlizer Mode) Fire Kick! Super Fire Power! The Dino Rangers: Super Dino Mode! (goes into their Super Dino Mode) Tyler Navarro: Dino Carger, Ready! T-Rex Super Charge Morpher, Activate! (transforms into T-Rex Super Charge Mode) T-Rex Super Charge, Ready! Soon enough, they were finally weakening Mesogog and Lord Arcanon. Raiden Thompson: Looks like they're starting to grow weak. Jeremy: Let's combine our weapons! Conner McKnight: Good idea, Jeremy! Tyler Navarro: You up for it, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: Of course. Dino Dragon Force Charger, Ready! Jeremy: Dino Mighty Morphin Charger, Ready! Conner McKnight: Dino Thunder Charger, Ready! Tyler Navarro: Dino Victory Charger, Ready! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Dino X Charger, Ready! Heckyl: Spino Charger, Ready! Matthew Griffin: Cerato Charger, Ready! Raiden, Jeremy, Conner, Tyler, Ivan, Heckyl, and Matthew:: Combine! The Dino Charge Rangers: Together! Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Voice Command: Dino Chargers, Engage! Raiden Thompson: All weapons, Combine! Dragon Force! Jeremy: Mighty Morphin! Conner McKnight: Dino Thunder! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charge! Altogether: Victory Maximum Final Blast! ???, . Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5